doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Time Lord Victorious
The Time Lord Victorious is the persona of the time lord formerly know as the Doctor from a Parallel universe after losing grip on his sanity after the deaths of several of his companions in his Universe. Consumed by the rage and pain, The Victorious becomes the ultimate threat to the Multiverse, He dominates it with an iron fist and hopes to spread his version of harmony to even more realities. The Destruction Of The Dalek's In His Fourth Incarnation Fourth Doctor (Earth-12) The Doctor while Travelling alone was dispatched by the time lords to interfere in the Genesis of the Daleks, the doctor helped instigate a Thal uprising and after learning of the plan of the chief Kaled scientist Davos. managed rig the Dalek incubation room with explosives which would end the threat of the Daleks all together. As he is about to touch the two exposed wire ends to set them off, he hesitates, questioning whether he has the right to make that decision. Realising the opportunity he has he sets off the explosion ending the daleks setting their evolution back and allowing the Thals to reconquer skaro. The Time Lords welcomed the doctor back to Galifrey as a hero and he was given honours from the president Rassilon himself The Death Of Adric The beginning of the Doctor's downward spiral began during the doctors fifth incarnation, sent on another mission by the time lord high council, an encounter with a group of Mondassion cybermen ended with not only the destruction of the entire Cyber fleet and their motherships but the death of the doctors young companion Adric (Plan of the Rani) after he sacrificed himself to save the doctor. The doctor returned to galifrey alone a broken man, the high council celebrated his defeat of the cyber race his long time friends The Rani (Earth-12) and Thirteenth Master (Earth-12) where the only ones who saw the doctors true emotions, the doctor committed suicide trying to end his misery this led to him regenerating into his sixth incarnation, a tall man, with long, curly, blonde hair and green eyes. who seemed only fuelled by rage. During a council meeting the newly regenerated doctor entered the chamber much to the shock of the other time lords assembled, when quizzed on his new appearance he remarked "change was in order" describing his new form having "a noble brow," as well as "a firm mouth, and a face beaming with a vast intelligence". This new incarnation seemed for more arrogant then the previous and when under direct stress had a violent outburst and accidentally caused the regeneration of another time lord. rassilon called the doctor sentimental and chastised him for his love of 'lesser beings and that time lords where above the cattle' labelling him pathetic the two time lord trade harsh words with the doctor warning rassilon he could destroy everyone in 'a moment' if he wished. rassilon goaded the doctor challenging him to exact his moment upon them, the doctors simply smiled and left the chamber silently as the chamber erupted in chatter. The Second Fall of Gallifrey The Doctor, filled with rage and pain, decided that the universe needed new order but not from the corruption and eventual megalomania of the Time Lords or any other higher civilization. He used his TARDIS to allow several different armies from countless worlds to lay a full-frontal assault on Gallifrey. In mere hours, he himself brought about the near extinction of his own race and his home world was reduced to a wasteland with only small outposts of life. With the armies' purpose now fulfilled, the Doctor tricked them once more, he told them the time lords would return if Omega (Earth-12) wasn't destroyed. marching themselves into a black hole and destroying themselves instantly. The doctor sent out a destress signal to a pocket universe, telling the inhabitants there was safety there, but ultimately it was a trap and beings who fed on artron energy awaited to feast on the Tardis's heading there way The Galactic Coup The Doctor then began his great plan for conquest of the universe, decimating all governments and political powers, outwitting all of them and ruthlessly slaughtering all in his path, He needed no armies he stood alone. First The Shadow Proclamation fell, and soon all others followed. The Doctor soon found himself in charge of vast sways of life bringing piece to war torn planets and threatening swift action to anyone who dared interfere with his grand plan. Staying true to his word, all protests and rebellions were dealt with swiftly. To demonstrate his power make his intentions know, he vaporised the world of Agronda without batting an eyelid and had all the other civilizations meet him and dine with him on the asteroid field created from the once lush worlds remains, showing absolutely no remorse he told his guest this was the fate of those who rebelled. His title of 'Doctor' was then abandoned and replaced with 'the Time Lord Victorious' - Lord of Time, Controller of All Life in the Universe. The Great Purge The Time Lord Victorious began shaping things to bend to his will. He began destroying the planets of every creature who dared defy him in the past. This included Sontar , Raxacorricofallapatorious and even The Ood-Sphere - trillions of lifeforms snuffed out by the Victorious and his army of robotic soldiers. The Victorious made sure that all major threats were dealt with so that no one would dare defy or challenge his word. The newly created Dalek race tried to wage war on the Victorious a large last ditch attempt by the rebel forces to defeat their common enemy. but the entire remnants of their armies, colonies and eventually their species were destroyed, the victorious simply would defeat them by might or rewrite history in his favour. The Victorious had indeed brought peace he reigned supreme and his rule was unmatched and unchallenged. Arrival of the Other Doctors With The Victorious' victory over the Dalek race, there were no any longer true threats to him. with no more blood to spill, he became more cruel and bloodthirsty. Eventually, he would make races under his control fight in blood sport to appease him, on occasion decided to cause extinction level events and then swoop and rescue the worthy simply for the frill. Not long after this, The Victorious' TARDIS, now with a dark blue nearly black colouration, started malfunctioning. It started to counter The Victorious' decisions, and refused to allow him to travel to some destinations. Unhappy, The Victorious simply and with out hesitation mutilated his Tardis and essentially lobotomised it, placing the consciousness of it in a female human body that resembled Romana simply referred to as "Bad Wolf". The woman, having the power of the Time Vortex in her was able to escape by travelling to another parallel universe. Shortly after arriving, her body psychically breaking down and her life coming to an end the bad Wolf realized that this universe must have its own version of The Doctor, and perhaps, he or she may be exactly what their universe needed. The Bad wolf made her way to earth and after years of searching came upon the doctor on earth in the town of Sheffield now in her second incarnation of her second regeneration cycle upon hearing of her parallel self's actions the doctor was Appalled and did not think twice about helping. The Doctor then travelled to her past to find every single one of her previous incarnations, to help her stop The Victorious. The bad wolf used her powers to bend reality to return the doctors to her original reality, the victorious sensing the return of his creation arrived to great them with a grand armada. now in his 9th body and looking much older, pronounced wrinkles on where carved into his craggy, careworn face, resembling a man in his seventies. : Pull to Open)]] he now wore crimson time lord armour with a billowing cape, upon his chin he sported a full grey Van Dyke beard with His hair coloured a deep silver, which he slicked up in peaks at the top of his head, the victorious stared out at the flotillas of Tardis's and ordered his ships to open fire. Defeat The 13 Doctors managed to escape the victorious fleet and keep him occupied chasing after them throughout time and space, However the Time Lord Victorious managed to damage the thirteenth Doctors' TARDIS to stop this. Unbeknownst to the victorious the doctor had managed to unite the remaining rebel forces including several dalek saucers and launching an all out assault against the victorious who went into battle hysterically laughing. The Doctors arrived together on the ruins of gallifrey to deactivate the Time Lord Victorious's TARDIS and stop him from crossing over into any other dimension and locking him in a chrono-loop for all time, upon entering the victorious the time lords began to become corrupted by the Dark Matrix installed within the stolen TARDIS. Suddenly without warning one of the doctors companions ran screaming from the direction of the doctors Tardis's a blood drenched Victorious emerged having slain some of the assembled doctors companions. Now in His 11th incarnation having burnt quickly through regenerations while battling the rebel forces the Victorious battled The Thirteenth Doctor and her other incarnations, following a breath physical fight between the war and 9th incarnation of the Doctor the assembled time lords talked to there dark parallel allowing time for there true plan to take shape. The doctors had rigged the bad wolf's failing body as a Demat-bomb allowing her to send the doctors back to there own universe and destroy the victorious in one act, the machine cradled the Victorious crying as she wiped him from existence. Fate Would not Allow Things To end here and Instead of dying the Victorious began to regenerate, due to the dark energies of the Dark Matrix tainting his cells, the initial blast of regenerative energy was so powerful that it sterilised the Tardis and allowed the bad wolf to return back within the Tardis, which, as a result, renewed itself into its' original form. And thus, the Twelfth Incarnation Of The Victorious was born. The Tardis took pity upon the freshly regenerated Victorious and aware she had deleted him from the time lords memories, took her old friend on one last trip to a new dimension where he could live in peace for the rest of his final regeneration Reawakening The Victorious Awoke newly regenerated in a new reality his former memories wiped from temporal energies of the previous battle he was left without a tardis or any idea where he was eventually he was found by a young women called clara oswald in a small seaside town on the coast off the north east of England. her family helped him heal and he grew to love them like a loving grandfather. Soon the The victorious encountered this universes version of the master the victorious who killed clara and her family during a battle with this universe version of the doctor. seeing the destruction after the battle this version of doctor came to comfort the crying old man in the burnt up house, the enraged victorious snapped remembering his previous incarnations memories, in a blind rage his hands gripped around the throat of the young timelord before him he strangled this version of the doctor before he could fight back. as the doctors body crackled with regeneration energy the victorious reached for the nearest thing a set of cutlery and drove two butter knives into the doctors hearts halting the doctors regeneration process killing him permanently, a peacful death compared to what he did to the master. They Say The masters screams could be heard for miles around and no one dared look upon what the victorious had done, it is possible through dark means to rip regenerations from a time lord but the process is so horrific it can cause the time lord having the regeneration ripped mental damage and agony beyond comprehension but he victorouis didn't care, he only managed to extract four regenerations from this version on the master before he was atomised by the process but four would have to be enough Following His Torture of the master the victorious set to work modifying the masters Tardis, ashamed to face the judgement of the other doctors own. after many hours he had turned the masters tardis into a highly functioning battle tardis, his final act was to redress himself in a combination of the masters and doctors clothe’s taking this universes sonic screwdriver as his own, He set Course for his next challenge, home. Return To Galifrey After Many Attempts At Breaking The Barrier Between Worlds The victorious Returned To His own universe crash landing back on gallifrey the day after His Fifth Incarnation Had Successfully Committed Suicide ending his existence, this had been the outcome of the bad wolf changing his time line. The Victorious simply laughed this off disposing of his Own Body and assuming the identity of his sixth incarnation. He Strode Into The High Council Chamber As He did before and announced he was here to save gallifrey and proceeded to murder rassilon, taking the mantle of lord president The Victorouis Began his new regime change turning galifrey into what he called 'new galifrey' resplendent in his crimson battle armour the victorious was a master tactician on the battle field and off, he was know for going into hostile environments alone and end conflicts single handed The ghost of the victorious's past haunted him he loving voice of Clara followed him and he sought help from the sisterhood of khan who helped conjure visions of her where they would talk for hours and he would beg her forgiveness Return Of The Master After Much Time Away the master returned to new galifrey hearing her old friend was now lord president and wanted to congratulate him on his rise to power, upon her return the master now called missy remarked that earth was in a terrible state since he's been away and that he really should go back to cleaning up others messes as it was no fun without him. After a brief conversation, missy knew instantly this person calling themselves 'the doctor' was not who he said he was, instead a much darker entity sat across the table from her now as she put it "much older and ancient and filled with rage a plenty and a killer eyebrows to boot" the victorious had no option and revealed himself and began to persuade missy to join him on creating his new galifrey. Death At The Hands Of An Old Friend In the middle of the night the victorious heard strange sound he called for his servants but no one came he rushed to the courtyard of his home and there he found Clara Oswald asking for help, confused at where he was the victorious was shocked to see her and stepped out into the cool night air his arms out ready to embrace and comfort her. as soon as he stepped out he felt cold steel plunge into one of his hearts, missy who had positioned herself just out of view cackled. she had brought this universes Clara to him as a distraction the victorious as simply 'why?' missy seemed upset and crazed she only wanted her friend back to stop her "it's not any fun if we are both the evil one's now is it" the victorious fell to the ground and watched as missy and Clara disappeared. he screamed and felt himself regenerating the words 'come out and play doctor' written in his own blood on the wall behind him. The Victorious looked at her newly regenerated face, a new female body, her attendants and servants crowded rounded and helped her back to her room to dress. once she had awoken it took a few moments for her to realise this new body was the face of the doctor who had stopped her a few years previous, she grew mad and spent days locked in her chambers torturing herself, the victorious sick self harming as some way of hurting the person she despised most. the high council was called into session and the victorious arrived in her grand robes looking gaunt and pale more like a cloister wraith then living time lord, the council confronted her and when she revealed who she really was " the time lord victorious" the council dismissed it as the rambling of a rather sick time lord who had somehow looked into an alternative they ordered the lord president removed to a zero room to be allowed to heal and process this new regeneration The Zero Room Ordeal Once She was taken to the lord presidents zero room she became more violent towards herself and scratched away at her arms and legs and using anything to hand, her body unresponsive to sedatives and most forms of psychic communication. eventually it was decided it would be best if she was sealed in the room until her mind had fully healed, however the victorious simply descended into madness further scratching at her own eyes and causing herself to regenerate Two more time into two more females incarnations that where never seen only briefly heard and still the process would continue any sedatives introduced into the room would have no effect, eventually after a massive burst of regenerative energy was registered within the room everything fell silent. After a few days the doors to the zero room where opened and a man was found in a destroyed room simply weeping and begging for forgiveness, This incarnation had Piercing blue eyes, brown mid length wind swept hair and a full brown beard that would at first be somewhat straggly how ever he eventually would neaten it. The time lords believed this to be the doctors ninth incarnation when actually this was the Victorinus's seventeenth incarnation. This new incarnation was brought before the new galifreyian council who declared they had decided due to recent events to remove the office of lord president and rule collectively as a republic without a figure head. due to his many years of service to new galifrey they would allow 'the doctor' to act as an agent for them throughout time and space and travel like he once did saving lives and helping out where he needed, it was there hope that the madness had passed and that in doing this it would help heal 'the doctors' soul. A Final Gift His old Tardis had been refurbished and restored, the first place he visited on his old tardis was the wardrobe removing the tattered robes of state he had wore for what felt like eternity. He chose to wear a simple blue shirt with a light tweed waist coat, dark grey trousers with brown leather shoes and a dark navy pea coat over the top with the collar turned up. Redemption And Return Of The Doctor Wracked with Guilt With His Previous Actions the victorious left new galifrey and did as the council instructed he returned to saving the universe, although he never gave a name when aske who he was he felt to ashamed to call himself the doctor again. His first act was to save Adric his former companion, sitting down together he revealed to the him the truth about himself and how he came to be back in this universe, shocked at first to the revelations he juts heard Adric took some time to consider the time lords words he told the guilt ridden man before him that he essentially had been given a clean slate by the universe and he was 'the doctor again' now what was he going to do about it. this spurred a new fire in the time lord and he jumped back into his tardis and was once again saving the universe Category:Stories Category:Time Lords Category:Villains Category:Individuals Category:Eleventh Doctor (Alternate) Category:Renegade Time Lords Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Timeline Category:Alternative timeline Category:Alternative Doctor Category:Alternative Doctors